The Guardian Angel Boy
by XxMillionMidnightsxX
Summary: Pit's duty is to protect the mortals. But when a darkness evades, he must fight them off along side the fellow guardians. But when earth is attacked by this darkness Pit jumps in to save them. Only then strange things start to happen to him. The darkness is slowly consuming him and he is a threat to all his friends and the one he loves. ZeldaxPit! :D R
1. Chapter 1

**First PitxZelda story! Yay! *claps* Also, all scenery is made up except the name of Pit's home. Also, most angels in the story are made up by me except Petunia and Pit and any other super smash character.**

Chapter 1

"Hey Zelda, you're still coming over tonight right?" A blonde headed girl wearing pink attire skipped her way next to Zelda. The brunette nodded, "Of course, wouldn't miss one of your sleepovers for anything."

"Good! I've invited Samus, Sheik, Nana, Lyn, Barbara, Kat and Ana, and Saki. What should I serve? Last year I served chocolate strawberries but this year I was thinking of something simpler like… I don't know. Zelda any thoughts?" As Peach rambled on Zelda half paid attention as she was watching the sky. Storm clouds were gathering in the distance and she desperately wanted to get home and wait for the storm to pass. She hated thunder storms; they were too loud and too dangerous. She liked things in a set schedule and thunderstorms did not following her perfect, unchanging, schedule.

"Serve cheese and crackers. Or better yet, just serve dinner and that will keep us full for the rest of the night. Also, it wouldn't kill you to probably have your chef make cream puffs." Zelda said. It was odd though, the weather man said clear skies for the rest of the week. Stupid people, always lying!

"Ooh that's good! Hey Zel, you seem distracted what's the matter? Don't go and be all depressing or zoned out now, or I'll have to uninvited to the party. You know how I hate it when people are depressing and stuff. It is just so blah!" Peach flung her arms in the air to create a picture of her distress.

"I won't be I promise. But I will talk to you later ok? I wanna get home before this storm hits. Plus I've got a lot of chores to do!" Zelda waved as she walked away backwards before turning around and shooting down the street.

Zelda stood inside the protection of her house just as the rain started pouring down outside. The loud patter of the rain rung in Zelda's ears as she walked up the stairs to her room. _It really is odd though, there was no sign of a storm today at all. And being me and a top student at school I would know if it were going to rain or not._ Zelda thought to herself. But she shrugged it off, guess she just wasn't paying much attention as she thought.

(Skyworld)

Pit trained relentlessly with his friend, Dazzle, who fiercely kept her hold against the older boy's weapon. Who knew that a fourteen year old girl who was as thin as you could be, be just as strong as the sixteen year old angel. Pit smirked and pushed her back sending her to lose her balance slightly but just enough for Pit to make the winning strike in their friendly play brawl.

Dazzle landed flat on her back as the older boy pinned her down with his wooden sword. "I win," the angel declared but held a hand out to his defeated opponent. Dazzle took his hand and brought and unsuspecting Pit to the ground with the girl's boney knees pinning him to the ground. "You said what now?" She smiled sweetly at him. Her golden hair was shimmering in the bright light of the sun and swaying with the light breeze.

"I said you win?" He answered getting up. "Man… I just got beat by a girl who is younger than me… Embarrassing."

"I just got lucky," Dazzle said trying to keep the smugness from her voice.

"Maybe," Pit said looking off into the sky. "Hey Dazzle, I thought it was supposed to be clear all this week…"

"It is," Dazzle looked in the same direction of his.

"Then what's that?" Pit asked.

Dazzle shrugged puzzled, "Maybe we should go talk to Petunia." Pit nodded in agreement and they both jumped off the cloud and soared to the palace where the goddess sat at her throne. She seemed stressed, her naturally straight hair frizzed slightly and faint dark circles clouded her eyes.

"Your Majesty-" Pit began but Petunia held up a hand to stop him.

"I know what you are about to say, child. There is a great evil coming this way plotting to take dominion over the realms. I have gathered the warriors and they are to fight once they see the enemy. As for you two children, you must guard the sacred tower. Do not let the enemy enter the portal to the mortal realm. I am trusting you two dearly, do whatever it takes to make sure the mortals are safe."

"You Majesty, shouldn't someone else guard it? Pit can handle himself fairly well though I am still learning." Dazzle didn't mean to protest but she could not help it.

"Dazzle, you underestimate you own abilities. Have you not bested Pit in sparing many a times before? If this is true, you are ready to take the first step in serving your ruler and protecting the mortals. Go, now. For the enemy is drawing closer and closer."

Dazzle and Pit nodded then spread their wings wide and flew off to the tower above the palace. They were silent as they entered, ready for any upcoming danger. "Pit…" Dazzle broke the silence unable to keep her questions from flowing out of her mouth. "Pit, have you ever been in a real battle?"

Pit was silent. Though true he told stories of being in battle, but in reality he had never fought another person except his friends. He stayed quiet though clearly Dazzle kept expecting an answer. He sighed, "No I haven't."

"I didn't think so."

"My dear lady, are you doubting my capabilities?"

"Well no, it's just you never actually had any scars like you said you had in all those stories. But no doubt after this battle you will finally have some truth to tell to your friends. And proof to back it up as well." Dazzle smiled though clearly fear still lingered in the air.

After what seemed like hours, Pit and Dazzle decided it was safe to leave. Only then when they had their wings spread and ready to fly once again did the door burst open and creatures of black shadows crawled in over the walls and on the ground making their way to the center of the room and the portal. "No!" Dazzle flung herself at the closest beast and stabbed its ribs with her sword. Pit readied his double blades for battle and struck beast after beast. With each beast defeated though, more entered the room. Piling on the two teens one after another. Dazzle screeched in pain as a beast clawed her belly. Pit ran to her side defending his way and going back to back with Dazzle. She swallowed and kept fighting. Her blade slashing through the beasts' bellies.

The flow of monsters ceased and Pit and Dazzle tried to catch their breath which kept seeming like an impossible thing to do. "Do… you think that's… all of them?" Dazzle asked when she heard a scream coming from nowhere.

"What the…" Pit started until he looked at the portal. There in the center of the swirling purple and blue energy was a picture of a brunette girl with sapphire eyes being attacked by the shadow beast. Only one, but the girl had trouble keeping it away from her. She had climbed onto her bed throwing random items at it. Pit leaped into the portal just as Dazzle yelled his name. "Pit!" But the angel boy was already long gone from Skyworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Earth)

Zelda fell back on her bed just as the dark beast leapt into her room and the boom of thunder sounded. The monster sniffed around before setting its gaze on the helpless girl. Zelda stared at it, eyes wide. What was it? Just as it sprang forward a white object flew into it from the side. Zelda was startled, _what the heck just happened?_ She wondered. The boy held some sort of double blade in his hands. The beast clawed at the stranger, trying with much effort to hurt the boy. Though the boy would not be beaten, it was written all over his face that he was determined.

Zelda watched, astonished at his strength. The boy took one blade from his hand and pinned the beast down with his knees. He connected the blade and shot a blue lighted arrow. It met its target; the beast's head. The beast calmed, and did not breath, did not try to harm him again. Its body slumped and only then did the boy stand to meet Zelda's eyes.

"What… Who… What just happened?" Zelda looked the boy up and down. Did he have _wings_? Or was it just a costume? If so, how did he get to her room? It was on the second floor! There was no way he could literally fly in from climbing.

The beast disappeared into a dark dust and Pit relaxed. His shoulders flaccid now and his eyes were drooping. Zelda realized too late that the boy was fainting, just as he fell to the ground with a thump and clink of his weapon.

Blue eyes fluttered opened, meeting the gaze of another pair of bright blue eyes. Her face was gentle and concerned. Pit startled and sat up, embarrassed. "You should rest," Her voice said. It was sweet and it made Pit relax. He laid his head back onto the pillow; the girl put a cool rag on his forehead. "Thank you." He said closing his eyes and putting a hand to his head.

"It's the least I can do I guess. You did save me from that monster…" She said softly. She was confused of course, why shouldn't she be? A strange boy, who happens to be a guardian, crashes through her window. Pit was just surprised she was taking it so calmly.

"Umm… What's your name? I could just say 'you' but that just seems… inappropriate."

"Pit. And you are?" He questioned.

"Zelda, nice to meet you… Pit." She cocked her head a little as she thought to herself.

"What's the matter?" He turned his gaze to her.

"It's just… Are you an angel? I mean, it isn't a costume is it? If it is, how did you get in my window so fast? And where did you get this thing?" She held up his weapon, "And… Who is Dazzle? And Petunia?" There it was. The freak out Pit had waited for. He smiled to himself, he secretly loved being the center of attention.

"Where to start…" Pit sat up adjusting the pillow so he could sit comfortably.

Zelda listened as Pit told his story. She didn't think he was crazy… How could she? She always believed in Skyworld. She read about it occasionally when she was alone, lest she be called crazy for even bothering to read it. But to actually meet someone from there? It was… like a dream.

"So… You were attacked by a mysterious dark force and somehow-" Zelda stopped mid sentence as loud thunder cracked shaking her off her feet; and Pit shot up from the bed and onto his feet ignoring the drastic pain in his head. He looked out the window, and to no surprise, they were the same dark clouds he saw in Skyworld.

"Its here too..." He said mostly to himself.

"What? Here? How? I thought… the only way here was through a portal!" Zelda insisted, she wouldn't believe that those horrible things were here. They were the scariest thing she ever saw. She didn't want to relive that number.

He nodded, "I guess they got to the portal somehow. Zelda, thank you again but I must go."

"Your leaving me here? You… You can't! What if they come here again? I'm not prepared! I'm not a guardian angel like you are!"

Pit had his foot on the sill of the window but her words made him stop. He thought for a moment, "Come with me then?" He said holding his hand out.

"With you? Is that possible?" She asked taking a step closer, her curiosity rising.

"Never tried it before but I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard if your with me." He said shrugging.

"Alright then!" She said taking his hand.

They leaned out of the window Zelda taking a deep breath and Pit preparing for flight. When he jumped out and spread his wings he cried out in pain and dropped Zelda's hand. He swore from pain and shock, he swooped down despite the growing pain from his wings and just barely caught her. They hit the ground with a softish landing and Zelda eyes wide and Pit's closed trying to ignore the pain.

"The beast hurt you didn't it?" Zelda asked sitting him up and looking at his wings. She gave a small gasp. "How did I miss it?"

"Miss what?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"Um… You're bleeding… There is no way you can get home now." Thunder sounded again and Zelda jumped and she turned to where the thunder came. But there were no clouds. Just the sun shining as if nothing happened. "That's… strange. The clouds are gone…"

"Dazzle," he said under his breath.

"The girl your friends with in Skyworld?" She asked to clarify.

He nodded, "She must have somehow stopped them. Her and the others." Zelda noticed a distant look in his eyes as he stared off into the sky.

"You like her don't you?" Zelda said helping him stand. "I can tell."

"She's a friend..." Was all he said as they entered the house. The car was gone so that meant her parents weren't home. Good, she could tend to him without worrying about her parent's questioning her. How does one explain to her parents that she's taking care of a fallen angel from Skyworld who saved her from a dark beast and got hurt in the process without seeming insane? Yeah, she didn't know the answer either.

Moments passed by in silence as Zelda applied medicine to the wound. It stung but Pit didn't pay much attention. He was thinking about what was going on in Skyworld about now. Would they come after him? And did they really defeat the darkness? Did something happen to the portal? No, don't think like that, Pit told himself, negative things happen to those who think negative.

"Crap!" Zelda said as she put the medicine away. "Peach is totally gonna kill me!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Not literally… I was supposed to show up early for her slumber party. But now I won't have time to help her prepare."

"You can go, I think I can manage." Pit said.

"Oh no, no way. What if my parents come home? They would freak!" Zelda paced back and forth trying to come up with a solution. She didn't want to miss this party… But was that selfish of her? "Pit… I know your hurt and all… But…"

"It's fine, really Zelda you can go. After what happened today you probably need to have a normal night. I can hide out somewhere I'm sure."

"Oh I know! Pit… is there some way you can… hide your wings?"

He was startled. Hid his wings? He never tried… "I've never tried…"

"Oh… Wait here," she said and she ran up the stairs leaving him in the kitchen. Pit looked around at the room. When she returned she held a plain blue shirt in her hands.

"Its my dad's but he doesn't wear it. Can you like fold your wings back? Oh and here are some jeans. And if they don't fit here's a belt. The bathroom is down the hall." Zelda said giving him the clothes.

He took them, not exactly sure about this but he went into the bathroom. When he emerged Zelda smiled. "Perfect. Turn around," at her command he turned and his wings were completely unrecognizable.

"So, why exactly am I wearing this?" He asked.

"Since I'm going to hang out with some friends, your gonna hang with some of my guy friends."

He stared at her, "What?"

**End of chapter! =D so….? Good? Please give constructive feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ike groaned. "Please Ike? He's new here and he needs some friends. It's only till tomorrow afternoon ok? I promise he won't be a pain." Ike and Zelda were talking outside his house as the other guys, Roy, Marth, Pit, Link, and Toon Link, all gathered inside talking to each other.

"But why me?" He asked. It was obvious he didn't like Pit from the second he saw him. Zelda didn't understand why though. He had taken a liking to Link the second he saw him.

"What's the big deal Ike? Its just till Peach's-" She stopped herself. She couldn't TELL them about it. It would seriously only make them want to spy on them. "Peach is better. I have to take care of her because she asked me to. How could I say no to her? Please Ike, it's only this once." Zelda begged. She batted her lashes and Ike relaxed.

"Fine, but you owe me." Ike said.

"Thanks!" She took off back to her house. It wasn't far since Ike lived in the same subdivision as her. She had to change and then have her mom drive her to Peach's house.

"Where's Zelda?" Pit asked. He didn't really _want_ to hang out here. It was… awkward, he guessed, for him since he didn't know any of them at all. Yet, he didn't want to ruin Zelda's fun for the sake of his own.

"She's going over to Peach's house, or rather mansion, to take care of her. Apparently she's sick." Ike answered sitting in his seat and putting his arms on the back of it and resting his head. "So, where are you from?" He asked bored. He didn't really care but he promised Zelda he'd get to know him.

"Um…" He looked around for help. He only knew this world from what he learned from his teacher's.

"Don't you know?" Roy asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm from…" To Pit's luck there was a map of the country and states on the table opened. He glanced at it and took the first name he saw. "Ohio."

"Nice," Ike said mindlessly as he thought to himself. _Peach was fine today at school so how could she get so badly sick that she needed Zelda to take care of in only a few hours? _"Pit."

Pit jumped, "Yeah?"

"Where's Zelda actually going tonight?" He asked meeting Pit's gaze firmly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, Zelda was lying when she said Peach was sick. So where is she really going?"

"I don't know…" He said nervous under Ike's cold gaze. What was with him?

"Liar," He said.

"Come on Ike, chill out. Your gonna freak him out like that," Marth said moving the hair from his eyes. "Who cares where she is? She's probably just hanging out with Peach and didn't want to tell you. Big deal."

Ike turned towards Marth, "Or, you notice how every year all the girls have something to do? Remember how Samus turned you down ever time you asked her out around this time of year? There's something going on and this kid knows it." Pit tilted his head in Pit's direction.

Marth thought about this for a moment. It was true that every time he asked her out. So what was it? Marth looked at Pit, "What the _hell_ do you know?" He asked.

Pit shrank down; he couldn't exactly hurt them if they struck him. Zelda would understand right? "Um…"

"Tell. Us." Toon Link said behind him.

The boys gathered around him leaving him no place to escape. He had to tell, or did he? He could make up a lie and they'd probably believe it. "She's-"

"What the heck is this?" Roy and Toon Link asked from behind Pit. He cried out in paint as they touch his back. Or more specific. His wings he was hiding back there. "Pit… are you alright?" Link asked. He, unlike all the others, were more welcoming.

Pit tried to recover but it proved harder than he thought. Link led him over to the couch, the others following with more concerned faces than before. "You should let me look at the wound Pit, I can help." Link said.

"No," Pit managed to get out. "I'm fine. I should- OW!" He sat up and what greeted him made him cry out. Link didn't wait for permission though; he took off his shirt and Pit's wings showed to them all. Pit was in too much pain to worry about their reactions. Link, still stunned, managed to forget his questions and lean Pit forward.

"Get me a cloth… water…" Link's voice faded as Pit started fainting from the pain. His eyes closed and his body relaxed.

Zelda jumped back onto the pink furry bing-bag stuffed from Peach's large feast. Peach had out done her self again.

"I am never eating again," Zelda said aloud. "I'm too full. Damn Peach, what did you put in that food to make it so good?"

"That's for me to know and you most likely never to find out." She answered sitting on the edge of her bed. The rest of the girls crowded to room and sat on the floor, pillows, or any other item comfy enough.

"So, what do you girls wanna play now?" Peach asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh I got a game!" Saki said raising her hand.

"Okay, what is it?" Peach asked.

"We all sit in a circle, except the girl who has the flashlight; she stands in the middle and spins around, with the lights off. She points the flashlight, in this case you since it's your house, at a random spot and turns the flashlight on. Whoever the light shines on has to tell a dark secret, and whoever has the darkest secret gets… a prize." Saki explained.

"What prize?" Nana asked intrigued.

"Well at the last slumber party I played this at, the winner got to sleep on the bed instead of the, very, hard floor. Peach you decide the prize.

"The winner gets a life time supply of chocolate?" She said looking around at the girls' faces. They all perked up despite the earlier feast.

"Alright then!" Peach said standing in the middle of the room and everyone surrounded her sitting. Zelda grabbed a flashlight and gave it to Peach and sat. Peach clapped her hands and the lights went out. Peach spun and, surprisingly, kept her balance. When she stopped, everyone held their breath, and the light shone on Nana.

"Alright Nana, what's your darkest secret?" Peach asked.

Nana looked around before she blurted out, "I have a crush on Toon Link!" Everyone chuckled and Peach gave the flashlight to Nana. Nana stood in the middle grateful the light was no longer on her. Nana spun around and, with the help with Zelda stood on her feet properly, shone the light on Lyn.

"Lyn your turn." Nana said.

Lyn sighed, "I once stole a test at school."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise us," Barbra said with a smirk.

"Shut up like you never did anything stupid before." Lyn said rolling her eyes and taking the flashlight. She spun around and when she shone the light, Zelda blinked from the brightness.

"Ooh, what juicy secrets Zelda must have!" Peach said excited.

_Oh great, I can't tell them the truth… But I don't have any other secrets. That's a big fat lie. I can't tell them **that** though! That is way too personal! It's not like they would **care** that much! You were drunk and its not like they can judge you about it. Their friends with you!_

Zelda took a deep breath, "I had sex with Ike," she closed her eyes even though she couldn't see people's reaction. No one made a sound though which only made Zelda feel worse.

Peach clapped and the lights turned on. "This… competition is over. Zelda you _so _win!" Zelda opened her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Duh, you having the _sex_ with Ike is like, the biggest secret _ever_. You definitely deserve the prize."

Zelda let out a long breath. "Alright." She felt better now since no one was judging her. Out loud at least. But it was better than having them do it to her face.

A loud knock on the outside door caused everyone to jump. It was three a.m. who would be so insane as to knock this late? Peach took a remote and pointed it at a TV above her door. It showed who was outside, Ike and everyone. Including Pit. Zelda's heart sank as she saw his wings.

"Um… I'll be right back?" Peach said and looked at Zelda to make her follow.

When they opened the door Ike didn't wait for them to speak. "Zelda," He was calm at first, "What the fuck is going on here?"

**=D Constructive feedback is very welcome! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zelda met Pit's gaze. He gave a weak smile, "Hi," Zelda looked back at Ike eyes wide.

"Zelda? What _IS_ going on? Why… is he wearing wings and why are _they_ here?" Peach demanded.

"Um, I met an angel today?" She said.

"So… he saved your life from some weird monster thing?" Peach asked as all of them sat on the couch. Including Pit who felt special yet guilty.

"Yeah…" Zelda answered.

"I'm calling a doctor for you Zelda." Barbra said grabbing the phone.

"Hey! How can you say I'm lying? Your proof is right there!" Zelda pointed to Pit.

"It's a costume. There's no such thing of fallen angels!" She said.

Zelda face palmed.

"His wings are real Barbra." Link said.

"This… is so… messed up…" Barbra said walking out of the room.

For a few moments they were all quiet. Letting the whole story sink in. "So… When will his wings be better Link?"

"A few weeks." Link said.

"So we're just supposed to hide him away from the world?" Ike asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pretty much…" Zelda answered. "But you guys don't have to help. I can do it myself." Zelda tried to sound enthusiastic about it but she was so tired. It was nearly five a.m. and she wanted sleep.

"No way, I'm not letting you alone with this guy." Ike said. "We hardly know him."

"He saved my life Ike, I owe him. Besides, how much bad could an angel do?" Zelda protested. Zelda knew Ike didn't like Pit; therefore she wanted them as far apart as possible.

"I don't care," Ike said.

"Really Ike, chill out! Just because you two had the sex doesn't make her _yours_ to make sure she doesn't fall for an _angel_." Peach said before she could stop herself. Ike shocked, didn't say anything. Zelda's face turned so red she could feel the heat in her cheeks. Pit coughed violently and everyone else Zelda could hear chuckle.

"You told them that?" Silence spread through the room now as Ike looked at Zelda.

"I… I did. But-"

Ike shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Didn't matter then and it doesn't now." Zelda was stung. Did he really just say that? Anger, sadness, hurt, shown all over her face in an instant. Pit caught each emotion as he watched her get up and walk off, he caught the glint of shine from the corner of her eyes.

"Really Ike?" Link said. "You just really have to be a prick to her don't you?"

"What? She had to learn the truth some time you know." He said calmly.

"Ike, get out of my house." Peach said pointing to the direction of the door. Pit, during all this had gotten up and followed Zelda.

Pit found Zelda sitting outside on the porch. Her shoulders were shaking slightly but Pit knew she was crying. "Zelda…" He said almost too quiet for her to hear. But she caught it and turned around quickly. "Oh Pit," She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Listen, from what I tell, Ike is a jerk-" Zelda held up her hand and gestured for him to sit.

"He's a jerk whenever he's hurt Pit. I shouldn't have told anyone about that though. It was private and I promised him I wouldn't tell. But I didn't know Peach would say anything. But I guess it's my fault in the end. I know he's lying though, it still hurts to hear him say it though."

"Are you two still… um… what's the word?" Pit said scratching his head.

"Dating? Really Pit you need to get out of Skyworld more often." Zelda joked with a sniff.

"Kind of hard when you don't really have a reason to." He said.

"So I was your reason?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you were." They went silent for a while. Each of them taking a look at the night sky full of stars. Zelda loved the stars; she felt as if they were a portal to another world or planet. It was fascinating to her.

"No, we aren't dating by the way," Zelda finally answered. "We were a long time ago, but now we moved on. Mostly, it still hurts because he was my first boy friend."

"I see, he still shouldn't have said that though."

Zelda shrugged. "Peach will teach him a lesson. She's got a wicked slap."

Pit chuckled. "So I hear. Link mentioned something about her slapping a guy so hard he needed to go to the hospital. Funny right? Though I suspect, he's exaggerating."

"Who knows? Peach has got a lot of power behind her girly, goofy exterior." A few minutes pasted of total silence except for the cricket's song. Pit watched Zelda from the corner of his eye, admiring her beauty.

Faintly in the distance they heard a scream. The teens shot up hearts in their throats from the startle. Pit and Zelda ran inside just as the others made their way out the front door. In the parking lot they could see Barbra strangled to the ground. But by what? It was so hard to see at night for most of them. But Zelda had been through it and when she saw one she could spot another one easily. She took a sharp breath in as Pit ran across the pavement towards Barbra. He was weaker than before and Zelda knew that.

Pit paid no mind to the aching in his wings. This is what he was trained for, to guard the humans and he wasn't going to let any injury slow him down. He may not have his weapon but he had great practice in hand-to-hand. Gripping the monster from behind he pulled the monster from the girl. Barbra ran towards the house with not a second glance behind as Pit pinned the monster down from behind. He took hold of its neck and twisted. The monster fell flat with not another movement. Pit stepped off and the monster disappeared into dust.

Pit walked back to the others and before he could collapse a few feet away, a golden glow swept down and caught him. A girl with brightly colored blonde hair met their eyes. "Um… Hi. I'm Dazzle!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zelda ran forward towards Pit's limp body. Her heart racing in her chest, she ordered them to take Pit inside. She didn't even think twice about the new character all she thought about was to get Pit to safety. Meetings could wait until Pit was safe.

Inside the house they had laid Pit on the couch since it was the closest thing there. The blonde haired girl leaned over Pit and took a vial out of her pack at her waist. She opened it up and a strong sent filled the room. Everyone coughed and Zelda asked, "What is that?"

"It's a potion. We use it where I'm from to heal people." She answered calmly. She held over Pit's mouth. She opened is mouth and pour the blue liquid in. His face scrunched up as if he wear eating something sour and sat up quickly. "Pit!" The girl wrapped her arms around him and after a while Pit did the same. When she pulled back Pit asked, "Dazzle what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you! It wasn't easy though, after you jumped inside the portal, more of those things came. I fought them off the best I could but a few managed to slip past me, when they entered the portal though, the portal shut down. I went to Petunia and she said not to worry. But how could I not worry?! You were stuck in here with no help! And those things were no doubt near you! Why'd you jump in Pit? That was so stupid!"

"I had to Dazzle," he said. "If I didn't Zelda would have died."

"Zelda? Who's that?" She asked looking at the group of people.

"That's me," Zelda walked towards them despite the cold look from Dazzle. What was her problem? Would she rather have Zelda die? Didn't she realize that their job was to protect the mortals?

"Well, thanks to you he almost died!" She exclaimed.

"No he didn't. He's an excellent fighter and he fought that thing off finely. Except for his wings… but still. I've been taking care of him." Zelda tried to sound calm but something about this girl told her she wasn't to be trusted. No matter what Pit said, Zelda knew she was hiding something.

"Well you didn't do a very good job Zelda! Look at him!" Dazzle gestured to Pit who looked tired. Dark circles under his eyes made him look pathetic and not like the strong angel he should have been.

"I-" Someone gripped her arm but not hard. Zelda turned ready to push them off but she didn't once she saw Peach. Peach stepped forward towards the two angels.

"How can you call yourself an 'angel'? His job is to protect mortals! Don't you dare yell at her for being powerless! Maybe, if you had gone with him he wouldn't be so hurt. But nope, you stayed behind and let him save her by his self! You're no good at your job if you think risking your life, or his, isn't worth it. I say, do as you were made to do or don't even bother calling yourself what you aren't!"

Dazzle stared, stumped. "Well-"

"Everyone stop it already." Pit said. "Can I just be alone for a few minutes? With Dazzle?" Everyone reluctantly nodded. Zelda took longer leaving the room than the others.

Due to her ever growing curiosity she stayed behind the corner just close enough to hear their conversation. It was wrong, but for some reason she didn't care.

"Pit, your alright aren't you? The potion worked right?" Dazzle asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Calm down. What do you mean the portal shut down? That's not possible is it?" He asked.

"It is; I didn't want to say the whole story while they were in here. But anyways, Petunia said that the portal had a limit of people who could go through. She said not to worry because she sent people to reopen it; that's how I got here. Anyways, now we can go home! Well after your wings heal of course."

Pit sighed. "So, what about those creatures? Have you seen any others?"

"Only three, but I think that's the max that got in anyways. I killed them all before they got close to any cities."

"Dazzle did any other come?"

"No, just me. I told them I would go alone and find you. Couldn't risk any others to be seen you know. Pit, we should go now. We don't want to get into these people's lives. We can hide out first until your wings heal! Just the two of us!"

Zelda shook her head, pleading silently Pit would not agree. But what's to stop him? It was obvious he liked her and she liked him back so what would hold him back? What could possibly stop him now? Zelda felt like she was about to fall apart. She didn't want Pit to leave. But why? He wasn't hers and being with Dazzle would be better for him wouldn't it?

"Dazzle I can't…" Pit said quietly but Zelda heard it.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Because…" He never finished.

"Because why Pit- Is it because of that girl? Pit! You know how wrong that is! You can't like her. Not that way! You know how mad Petunia would get!"

"It's not because of her! It's because well, maybe I should keep watch on earth."

"But… What if someone saw your wings? You'd be in so much trouble!"

"I can learn to hide them Dazzle. I would be fine."

"I think you should talk to Petunia about this." Dazzle said.

"Your probably right."

Zelda heard all she wanted to. She walked back to Peach's room where the rest of them were discussing things. Well, more like arguing. Peach was yelling at Ike hands on her hips and Ike was just sitting in a red velvet chair trying to block her out. Roy and Toon Link were sneaking off towards Peach's dresser when Zelda blocked their path.

"I don't think so boys." She said. Toon Link and Roy went red and scurried off back towards the others.

"Where have you been Zelda?" Samus asked as Zelda took her seat between Samus and Lyn.

"I was-" Zelda started before Ike interrupted.

"Spying on your new boy friend?" Ike commented rudely.

"Ike!" Everyone said. "Shut up already!" Peach said.

"Why would it matter Ike? You jealous or something?" Lyn asked. Zelda smirked slightly.

"No, just curious. I'm fascinated by what him and Dazzle must be doing right about now." He asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat Ike." Peach said.

Everyone went on talking. Peach yelling, Roy and Toon Link constantly trying to get at the girls' things. Link and Marth talking in the corner with Saki and Sheik. Ike putting pillows to his head to drown out Peach. Kat, Ana, and Nana, all trying to keep Roy and Toon Link from their things. Zelda looked around and realized that she had a typical life. What was exciting about it before she met Pit? Nothing really… She loved her friends, but she wanted something different now. She wanted adventure.

Dazzle came into the room. "Zelda, Pit wants to talk to you."

Zelda sat down on the couch facing Pit. "Pit, I want to go to Skyworld with you. Just like you said I would. And I don't want any objections."

Pit stared at her. She was demanding wasn't she? Pit never thought this girl, the helpless girl he saved yesterday, was demanding of him. Pit smiled, _At least she knows what she wants._ "Alright." He agreed. Zelda nodded.

"You're probably tired aren't you? You should sleep. If you need anything just call for me ok?"

Pit nodded getting comfortable on the couch. Zelda walked upstairs back to Peach's room. The lights were out so the rest of them probably went to bed in the other 500 rooms in the house. Zelda turned on a lamp and was startled at the sight.

"Oh… my god. Peach?!" Zelda stared at Peach who was sitting comfortably in Ike's lap on the velvet chair. A tint of pink lipstick on Ike's lips from Peach's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh Zelda! He um… Yeah I can't lie to you." Peach shot up from Ike's lap flustered and red. Her words were slurred and she couldn't look at Zelda. Peach was her best friend and she betrayed her by making out with her ex who insulted her all night. How could Peach even think of looking at her straight? Peach felt stupid and pathetic for kissing Ike behind Zelda's back.

"You two? Why?" Zelda didn't sound hurt. More shocked which soothed Peach but not completely. She still felt awful for betraying her like that but this entire thing was an accident wasn't it?

"Well… It was totally accidental! I promise! I was chewing him out about giving you a hard time and then when I was walking out I slipped on a pillow and fell on him. When he helped me up… it just happened! I swear it didn't mean anything!"

"Peach calm down. I get it. Freak things happen." To Peach, Zelda seemed different. Happier, alert, understanding, less fragile. It was amazing. What happened with her and Pit just now?

"You… Well… Alright…" Zelda left the room and Peach turned on her heel towards Ike. "Get out." She demanded.

"What? Come on we didn't finish." He argued.

"I said get out. I'm not sleeping with you! You're a pervert!"

Ike groaned then got up muttering, "A sexy one." Peach just rolled her eyes and pushed him out and slamming the door. Her cheeks were hot as she thought of the scene that just happened. _I see why Zelda slept with him. He's an awesome kisser. Peach! Shut up! You shouldn't think that way! He's her ex-boyfriend! So what? He's hot! And Zelda didn't seem to mind did she? Yeah… NO! _Peach changed into her night clothes and got into bed closing her eyes.

Zelda walked down the hall. She was too excited to sleep now. She was going to Skyworld in a couple of weeks! Zelda felt light and happy now. _A real adventure… No more of this scheduled life! I wonder what it really looks like…_ Zelda thought to herself. Thoughts of Skyworld flooded her head that she didn't even see where she was going. Reality flooded back through Zelda when she hit a solid object and landed on her butt. "Ow…" She muttered. She looked up to see who she ran into when she saw that blonde hair and her stomach turned. Dazzle.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"Sorry," Zelda got up brushing off her clothes. "I guess I was just lost in thought…" Zelda tried to sound friendly in attempt to befriend Dazzle. It wasn't a good thing when an angel didn't particularly like you.

"Whatever… Just stop dilly-dallying! And stay out of my way would you? I can't wait to leave you behind."

Fury shot through Zelda's stomach and heated her chest. Zelda took a deep breath and said as calmly as she could. "I said sorry. If you don't mind moving so I can get by that would very nice."

Dazzle huffed but didn't move. "Why should I? And you talk funny."

"It's called proper English Dazzle. And please, step aside."

"Fine. I'll be glad when me and Pit leave though. You know, alone. Away from people who stand in our way. Like you."

"Alright seriously," Zelda had enough. "What do you have against me? Your job is to protect us why are you being so mean? You're an angel _aren't_ you?"

"Of course I am. But I never once knew that angels had to be nice. Our job is to protect from harm. Never said I couldn't dislike someone. Especially someone who kept my best friend from me!"

"Listen Dazzle, I didn't keep him from you. He jumped into save me. Something you apparently were to afraid to do. Oh and you two wont be going alone. I'm going with Pit to Skyworld. And there is nothing you can do to change his mind about that." Zelda felt good telling her all this. It was high time Zelda stood up for herself. She liked it in fact. She liked the fact she felt stronger than she did before by just ignoring everyone who bothered her. She realized now that ignoring them wouldn't help and she needed to speak up and confront her problems like Peach did. Zelda smiled to herself.

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" Dazzle was startled but she could hide it well. She wasn't happy one bit, and it showed in her face when she retorted with acid in her voice, "We'll just see about that." Dazzle turned her back towards Zelda, spread her wings blowing wing into Zelda's face and flew out the front door.

Zelda shook her head muttering, _Crazy girl._

Zelda awoke in a bright mood. It surprised her for she must have fallen asleep later than usual. In fact, she probably fell asleep around six a.m. _I wonder how late it is…_ She thought to herself and jumped out of bed. Her suitcase was in Peach's room and she didn't feel like going in _there_ due to what she saw last night. But strangely, last night's events with Ike and Peach didn't affect her. She felt light and her heart fluttered as she remembered that yesterday was _not_ a dream!

Zelda hopped out of bed and straightened her outfit. Quickly brushed through her hair, brushed her teeth, and then quickly walked to find Pit. She though of a wonderful idea, she was going to take Pit out to see the town. Of course it would just be a casual walk that wouldn't harm his injuries. Besides, maybe that potion Dazzle had given him healed him already.

Zelda rounded the corner to find Pit and Ike sitting at the table in the kitchen. Alone in a deep conversation. They hadn't noticed her so she stepped back and listened in on their conversation.

"… I wont do it, Ike." Pit emphasized Ike's name with slight irritation. Pit was good at hiding his emotions but apparently, whatever Ike was talking to Pit with was irritating Pit so much it was harder to hide his feelings.

"Why not? Your taking _her_." Ike said. Zelda thought about this for a moment. _Did he mean me?_ "It's not fair to take your girl friend and not her friends. I mean come on!"

Pit sighed, growing very impatient. "I can't! I don't know how to create a portal and the only one I know is in the sky. I'm sorry, but I can't carry all of you to Skyworld."

"Then what about Dazzle?" He urged.

"I doubt it. She doesn't exactly like you guys…" Pit said quietly.

Ike grunted. "Well, does she know where any portals are? Or how to make one? You can make her can't you?"

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna force her to do anything she doesn't want to Ike."

Ike's voice tilted upward and Zelda guessed he was smirking, "You do realize she likes you? The way she snaps at Zelda? The way she's always trying to get near you and push Zelda away? Dude, she's jealous. She'd do anything you told her."

Pit went quiet and Zelda realized she was holding her breath waiting for Pit's reply.

"Zelda?" Peach asked with a yawn. "What're you doing?" The kitchen got quiet as Peach's loud voice traveled to there. _Damn it, now they'll know I was listening. Thanks Peach! _Zelda was really mad at Peach, how could she have known?

"Oh, hi Peach. Sleep well?" Zelda said walking around the corner acting innocent. She was a terrible actor though, and she knew it too. She cursed her lack of talent in that department as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Peach followed her and sat between her and Ike.

"Morning Zelda," Ike said raising his eyebrow. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Is it really that late?" Zelda said nervous under Ike's gaze. He knew she was listening in on them now.

"Yup, have you seen Dazzle? I need to ask her something." Ike asked.

"No, she flew out after acting like a bit-" Zelda started then rephrased herself. "No, I haven't seen her last since last night."

"Damn," he said disappointed.

"Why would you want to talk to her anyways Ike? She's a total B-I-T-C-H." Peach wasn't worried about what Pit might think about her calling Dazzle a bitch.

"Oh not me personally really, Pit does. He's going to ask her something important."

"Like?" Peach asked, interested.

"If she knows where any portals to Skyworld are or if she knows how to make one."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to go too. Like Zelda is. With you." Ike said turning his gaze to Peach. How come he was never that sweet with Zelda?

"Awe!" Peach said about to hug him before she remembered Zelda. They really needed to talk about this.

"Go ahead Peach. I don't mind." Zelda said guessing Peach's thoughts.

Peach embraced Ike cheerfully. Zelda felt happy for her friend. Though, she felt wary for her friend though. If Ike hurt her like he hurt Zelda, Zelda was going to put Ike in the hospital.

"Pit, can I talk with you for a second?" Zelda asked with a smile. Pit nodded and they walked out to the porch where they sat last night. The sun was bright and it was a clear day. Matching Zelda's mood perfectly.

"So, I was wondering… Would you like to go see the town with me? If, of course, your injuries are well enough."

"I can't exactly fly, but I think I can manage to walk." Pit said.

"Great! We can leave after I change ok?"

Pit nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

AnriaMia24, thanks for all the reviews, and since your SUCH a nice fan of mine... I'm writing this chapter from notepad especially for you!  
I'd also like to thank all those who hadn't reviewed but still read thist story. Means a lot to me!

Chapter 7

Zelda and Pit were walking the tan stoned streets of Smashville. It was warm outside and a crowd of people were gathering by the tents that sold items you couldn't buy in stores. Hand-made jewelry was always Zelda's favorite especially the beaded kind. They were exotic and unique and fascinated Zelda, who always loved different things.

Zelda and Pit stopped off to get something to eat at a hotdog stand. Once they were far from the stand Zelda noticed Pit hadn't eaten at all, "whats the matter? Do you not like it or something?"

"No... But why would you want to eat a dog?" Pit asked confused staring at the food in his hand. "And what's the yellow stuff?"

Zelda laughed which Pit thought was beautiful even though he was embarrassed. "Oh Pit! Its not really a dog they just call it that for some reason... I'm not really sure why though... ANd the yellow stuff is a sauce type thing. Its good, try it."

"Pit, and your SURE its not a dog? Or any other type of animal?" Pit asked.

"Well... maybe your more of a veggie type guy huh?"

"I haven't had meat and never will." Pit said throwing the hotdog in the trash as they continued walking down the street looking for a not-so crowded shop. They were quiet but they didn't need to talk to have a good time. Zelda was having a pleasent time just having Pit next to her. And Pit was just glad to be out of that house and away from all the people who knew about his secret. He was especially glad to get away from Dazzle, who had for some reason, become rather rude all of a sudden. Pit wondered what was the matter with her when Zelda called out, "Pit! You have to see this! Their soooo cute!" Pit looked up to see Zelda looking in through a glass window, and small barks were calling out towards her. Pit made his way next to Zelda curiously looking inside. In the window were several puppy dalmations barking a wanting to be played with.

"Aren't they just the cutest thing?" Zelda asked making her way inside and towards the puppy's pin. Pit followed her in but hadn't answer when she said, "Awe I wonder where the owner is?" Zelda was leaning over scratching one of the puppy's ears.

"Who knows... Maybe he's in the back." Pit answered shrugging and playing with one of the dogs himself. Though once he made himself visible to the dogs they barked louder than they had before. Not in a bad way but it had caught the owner's attention since he was now walking out from a back door and around the counter.

"Hi welcome welcome!" He had a deep accent and wore a big smile. He seemed friendly enough and Zelda smiled back turning from the dogs towards the owner. "You wan't one yes?"

Zelda nodded, "I'd love one!"

"Ah, I know of you! Your pappa talks about you all the time! He speaks very highly of you, no?" The owner continued. "So, since your pappa and I are so very close I let you take one home for free! With a leash and everything!"

"Really? That's so sweet of you! But... I don't know which one to pick..." Zelda turned back towards the dogs. But amist the dogs there was one special one. He was mainly all white except for two little spots on his eyes, his leg looked like it had been hurt and Zelda reached out for it, picking him up gently. "This one."

"That one? But he is broken." THe owner commented.

"He's special. Aren't you boy?" Zelda said cooing at the dog. The owner nodded and made his way behind the counter and returned with a leash.

When they had left the shop Zelda was still holding the dog securely. "We need to take it to a vet about its leg. He's hurt."

"Okay, what are you going to name him though?" Pit asked.

"Hmm... I hadn't thought about that. HOw about... Archer."

"Archer?"

"Yes. Archer. Its manly and my little puppy is a manly dog." Zelda talked to the dog in a funny voice which Pit found amusing.  
She is a piece of work, isn't she? Pit thought to himself watching her from the side. The road was coming to an end and Pit knew they would have to be going back soon. He wasn't looking forward to that. It seems they only liked him because he coulg get them to another 'world'. He didn't like being where he wasn't welcomed.

"Pit?" Zelda cocked her head at him.

"Oh, did you say something?" He asked.

She blushed furiously and looked away towards the sky. "Oh, I just asked how you were liking earth is all..."

"Its... nice," by now they had reached the end of the road and stopped under an apple tree, "Its nothing like I expected,  
but I never expected to stay here so long."

"Oh." Zelda said in a small voice petting the small animal's ears to its great liking.

"But, there's a reason I'm glad I had stayed." He continued on.

Zelda looked at him then, "What's that?"

Pit turned towards her, color in his cheeks as he got closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. Zelda was shocked, yet a pleasant sensation was in the middle of her stomach and her chest. She kissed him back.

As they broke apart Pit said, "I'm glad I stayed because of you."

Zelda smiled, she could feel the heat in her cheeks but strangly she couldn't look away from the boy in front of her. No,  
the angel boy in front of her. HER guardian angel boy.

:D Review please! Constructive feedback much welcomed. :P 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pit awoke the next morning with an odd feeling throughout his body. It wasn't as if he were sick, he just felt... strange. He tried ignoring it, but that seemed to be an impossible task to fullfil. So he decided to go back to sleep, ony his dreams terrified him even more:

Pit stood at the Skyworld Entrance with Zelda at his side. They seemed happy, and everyhting seemed to be going smoothly. Pit worried that the gate to enter Skyworld would not permit Zelda entrance but, it seemed, that the gate would not open. Pit tapped his palm against the door to open it more than once, but yet it failed each and every time. He sighed, confused. What could possibly be wrong with it? Was it locked to keep the shadow beasts out? Most likely, but shouldn't he be able to open it even if it were locked? He was a high ranking guardian was he not?

A crackling came from behind them both, then Zelda's scream of fear filled Pit's ears. He turned quickly, expecting to see a shadow beast, or maybe even its leader, but instead he saw himself... A darker, eviler, version of himself. When he ran towards to attack it, he hit glass. He was staring straight into a mirror. What was this? He turned around, and looked at Zelda. She was cowering away, towards the edge of the cloud the gate and mirror were perched on. He tried warning her but something held his voice back. Correction, something was stopping him from helping her at all. He couldn't move his feet, nor his wings, not talk. He watched anxiously as Zelda neared the edge. But she stopped. Cocked her head and said the words, "W-who are you? What is this place? Answer me now!"

Pit awoke with a start. What the heck was going on? Nothing made sense to him. Who was the person in the mirror? Was it him? Why did Zelda seemed so confused? Why didn't she recognize him? Questions flitted around his mind, with no possible answer in reach. Where was Zelda anyways? He looked at the clock to which said 8:23. She must be at school by now, it is monday after all. He stood up and decided to take a shower, maybe the water might clear his head for a few minutes so he could sort things out.

Unfortunatly, the water did not help. In fact, he felt dizzy standing under the water so long that he had to get out. He leaned over the sink with his eyes closed and towel rapped around his waist. When he looked up, eyes open, he backed up from the mirror. In his reflection was the same dark boy, identical to him staring at him with a wicked smile. He rushed out of the bathroom and to his room, hurriedly put on his clothes and ran out the doors of the mansion.

He felt a surge of power in his head, causing him to fall to the ground, mouth open which was ready to cry out in pain but no sound came out. It hurt to greatly for him. And a sudden voice swept into his mind saying:

"How pathetic of you, Pit. On your knees from a little pain? Shouldn't a guardian be able to fight off such power? Or... are you not as good as you hoped to be? It seems like you aren't... Which means taking that pretty little brunette girl you happen to have feelings for should be all too easy."

Zelda. The voice was talking about Zelda, Pit realized at last. He eye closed tightly as he tried to block out the voice from his mind.

"Oh well look at him now! Actually fighting me off for the one he loves! How sweet is that? Its very touching Pit, only you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Get the HELL out of my mind!" Pit screamed at the voice.

"Someone's developed a temper, and some bad habbits here on earth... I'll be seeing you soon, Pit." The voice vanished and Pit felt an easy soothing coarse through his body. He was breathing heavily and shot up to his feet. Zelda. He had to get to Zelda, to warn her. But what if its already too late for her? No, he refused to make that an option. Without another thought, he spread his wings and flew into the air. He hadn't felt any pain when he did so either. Was that sensation he felt after the voice left healing every wound he had? Possibly, but he could worry about that later.

It was a small town so finding Zelda's school would be simple, but now that he had his wings out he couldn't actually walk in there and tell her what danger she was in. Or could he? This WAS a matter of life and death after all. Wasn't it? Pit laid eyes on Zelda just as she was exiting the school building. He sighed in relief to see she was still okay, but he wasn't going to take his eyes off her.

Zelda walked out of the building anxious to get home and talk to Pit. It was a common feeling now. Whenever Pit's name was mentioned, she always smiled. Whenever she thought about their first kiss, she smiled even brighter. Zelda loved the feeling of being next to Pit, talking to him, and just thinking about him.

A group consisted of Lyn, Samus, Link, and Roy was gathering across the field. Link waved Zelda over. More like beckoning over, so how could Zelda not? She hadn't spent much time with her friends lately so saying no would just be rude since she wasn't really busy right now.

"Hey Link." She greeted making her way towards the group. They were all engaged in a conversation Zelda couldn't yet comprehend. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Link, you tell her." Lyn said crossing her arms.

He groaned, but still answering: "We're talking about the angel guy Zelda. Last night, something happened to Barbara." Zelda's eyebrows drew together in confusion, yet you could still see the great amount of worry on her face.

"What... happened to her?"

"Well... Saki and her were hanging out in her room when... Barbara suddenly started getting all... shadowy like those beasts from before... Saki ran to us and at first we didn't believe her... but then the beast sprang up from behind her and pinned her down."

"Is she alright?" Zelda was truely scared now.

"She's in the hospital. Ike managed to get the beast off of her... but to do that... he had to shoot it. We didn't know it was Barbara until the beastly form wore away... Barbara's body disappeared soon afterward but not in the same way. It was covered in a light then the light dimmed to nothing and she was gone... We don't know if she's dead or just missing..." Zelda had nevr heard Link so scared before, he was usually so calm during times of crisis like this or any other situation but now... actually seeing a close friend die? His calm attitude stood no chance against the sadness.

Zelda took a minute to take all of this in. Barbara... she wasn't the nicest person but they accepted her... but to see her all gone is... Zelda looked up into the sky then, feeling as if she were being watched. She saw white wings of a bird. Or what she thought was a bird at first, she could slowly make out the brown hair of Pit.

Pit could see Zelda looking up at him now, no point in hiding any since all the people who knew about him were the only ones left near the school. He flew down next to the group asking whatwent wrong. Zelda filled him in and his frown deepened.

"Do you think being.. bitten or scratched by a shadow beast can turn someone?" Zelda asked him.

"Well... Who knows? I'm still here." He answered. He wasn't sure himself what went on but the light that took Barbara away was defenately Petunia... She must have been watching these actions take place.

"Yes but Dazzle had given you an antidote remember?"

"True... but that doesn't explain the events of this morning." The last half was meant for himself but everyone heard it.

"What?" They asked.

"This morning I had a dream..." Pit told of all the things that happened to him that morning. Zelda shivered at his words, obviously, the teenage girl had enough mysteries for a week. "I have to go back to Skyworld though."

"I'm going with you Pit." Zelda stated, all trace of fear leaving her.

"No, Zelda. It wouldn't be safe for you there now. THe dream remember? And the voice? The dark me in the mirror? You have to stay here." Pit commanded.

"Then who would watch over me here? Don't you think the 'voice' gave you that dream to keep me here so he could take me away? Who could guard me like you could Pit?"

"Dazzle could... but no one has seen her lately have they?"

"I'm right here." Dazzle's voice startled them all and the turned to see the blonde headed girl make her way towards them. "And your right, I could guard her. And I would, I would have to. Its my job, despite how muc i despise her. BUt I don't have to because nothing is wrong in Skyworld so Zelda can go with you..."

Her words shocked Pit, "But... my dream-"

"And Zelda is most likely right about your dream, if you really want to protect her you have to stay with her at all times until this all blows over. Okay?"

"Why are you helping us?" Zelda asked.

"Because... Even if Pit didn't like me that way... He still likes you that way, and seeing him sad without you would be annoying and I'd feel bad for him."

Everyone looked at each other for a few minutes. Then, it was decided without being spoken, that Pit and Zelda would make their way to Skyworld this evening. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pit took the brunette's, soft, doll like hand firmly in his. He looked at her blue sapphire jewel eyes as if to ask if she was ready to leave. Zelda nodded once and Pit spread his wings wide, sending a rush of wind to blow Zelda's hair in all directions. The sky was bright, the sun was shinning to its fullest. Over all, it was a beautiful day, but neither of the two teens could enjoy it from their worry. That nagging thought in the back of their mind. Would everything be alright? The answer was just a few minutes away from them, and it scared them.

Peach, Ike, Link, and Marth were there to say goodbye to their friends. Dazzle was there because she said she would watch over them from down here. Maybe the angel girl really had changed, but something still didn't feel right to Zelda. Why such a change of heart all of the sudden? Surely Zelda would believe the blonde's claims if it were months from now... But its strange to see someone get over this in such a little time. But who knows? Maybe angels have different emotions?

"Bye guys," Zelda called behind her. She was surprised to feel hot tears sting her eyes. Why was she crying? Surely she'd come back, right?

"Bye Zelda. You come back okay?" Peach said what everyone was hoping. That Zelda would come back safely. Who knew what was waiting up there though? But, who knew what could be waiting down here once Pit left her out of his sight?

"I will, Peach. We took defense classes as children remember?" Peach smiled slightly at the memory.

When Zelda and Peach were both ten years old, their parents put them in self defense classes. Zelda was never one to hurt someone but she did pass, however slightly. Peach, on the other hand, could slap a person silly. (Or slap someone so badly they had to go to the hospital). Which was the case with Captain Falcon, the perverted ten year old boy always trying to sneak a peak in the girl's locker rooms.

"Alright, its time we left Zelda." Pit said softly. Zelda braced herself for the lift off by closing her eyes and holding tight to Pit's hand.

When her eyes opened, she saw the clouds, the sky, all wooshing by her. She looked up as the assended even higher. She dare not look down, she fears heights. Though, a sudden wave of curiousity made her look down and she stiffened. Her friends were no more than a speck of dust on green ground, getting smaller and smaller. Pit, noticing her reaction, brought her closer into him and she held onto his torso tightly, her head resting on his chest.

She felt safe in his arms. Something she hadn't felt much at all lately. She breathed slowly, keeping her eyes closed, shutting out the rest of the world.

Higher and higher they went, until Zelda no longer felt the rush of wind messing up her hair, or the cold sting on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and she was standing on a cloud. How was that even possible though? Weren't clouds just made of air and water? She wonder what else scientists got wrong. She looked up and her breath was taken away.

An enomous gate, white and gold, stood in front of them. A bright light was on either side of it extendeding so long Zelda could not see the end of it. Zelda guessed the behind the gate was Skyworld. "Its beautiful..." She admired.

"Wait till you see the inside," Pit smiled at her and tapped the gate with his palm. The doors opened slowly, and Zelda watched with excitement. Her breath was taken away. Small clouds all occupied buildings of pure gold. Each cloud had a golden bridge connecting them together, but what really caught Zelda's breath was the building center of the smaller houses. THe building was circular but extended high into the sky.

"Is that the... Palace?" She asked.

Pit nodded, "This is my home."

"What's it like? Living here?" Pit took her hand and they flew towards the great palace as Pit told his life story to Zelda.

"When I was ten, I enrolled in the guardian school. They taught me how to fight, with almost any weapon imagineable. Though I excelled in using twin blades. I learned quickly and soon at the age of twelve I was a guardian. Not a master though, but almost. It was strange though, my teacher always told me I was different than his other pupils. Which must be why he trained me harder, sure he was strict but without his lessons I wouldn't have graduated till I was fourteen. By fourteen I was training younger guardians. That's where I met Dazzle, she was really snarky but over the years we got to know each other and... well you know what happened for her... But that's pretty much it... I'm still too young to tell anyone about a great adventure. Yet."

Zelda smiled at him, "Thats a lot more interesting than my life story. Which would only make you fall asleep."

"Anything about you interests me." They landed on teh steps of the palace. Zelda looked up studying the building from this close. It seemed like a giant about to squash her, yet it was also inviting. "Ready?"

"Yes." Zelda said and they walked to the doors where to angels were waiting, obviously, they were guards.

"Pit! Your back! And who is this?" The guard was a woman, about her mid-forties. Though she seemed quite energetic for her age. She sounded confused when she looked at Zelda, and Pit explained to her what had happened.

"So you see, Adie, I had to bring her. We have to speak with Petunia."

"I understand..." Adie's words made Zelda feel like Adie wanted to say more, but kept her thoughts to herself. The two guards let them into the palace.

Zelda was nervous by now. Her hands sweaty and her heart pounding. She was going to meet a goddess! Not everyone gets to have that great pleasure. What would she be like? Glowing so brightly that Zelda could not look straight at her? Or... would she not be as lovely as Zelda imagined?

"What are you thinking about?" Pit asked looking at her.

"Whether I'll have to squint to see Petunia because she glows to brightly, or to cover my eyes in horror." It was a harmless joke of course, but Pit didn't seem to get it.

"She's quite beautiful, Zelda. But not as beautiful as you."

Zelda blushed and looked ahead of her. They were nearing what looked to be a throne, and Zelda guessed that sitting on that throne was Petunia, goddess of Light.

"Your Majesty." Pit said once they reached the throne and he bowed. Zelda curtsied unsure of whether to get down on her knees or to be a lady and curtsy, so she decidded the latter would be best.

"Pit!" Petunia exclaimed walking down from her throne towards the boy and embracing him. Zelda was taken aback, as was Pit. Why was the goddess acting so... motherly?

"Y-your Majest-" Pit started but petunia put her finger to his mouth then said, "There is something we must discuss. But first, explain why a human is here..." Her voice was gentle, drawing Zelda in.

"Oh of course. Well..." Pit retold the tale once again of the voice, the strange appearances of a 'darker him', and of danger Zelda was in.

"I feared this... I am sorry you had to get mixed up in all of this, young mortal. We will resolve the problem though." Petunia smiled slightly at Zelda before saying. "I sense a pure heart in you... I cannot say that for many mortals. Pit, child, would you come with me?"

Pit nodded.

"I will send a guard to watch over you, mortal. He will give you anything you need until this matter is resolved. Will that be alright with you?"

"yes of course... Your Majesty." Zelda quickly added. Petunia waved her hand and a tall, broad man appeared before them. He gesture for Zelda to follow him and Zelda did just that. She looked back as Pit and Petunia were walking towards a balcony behind the throne, engaged in a deep conversation.

Sorry for slow updates... You know, school and all. Constructive feedback very welcome as always :o... Aaaaaaand thanks for all the reviews! 11 reviews may not seem like much to a lot of ppl but to me it means EVERYTHING ^.^! Keep em comin' guys! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(o_o Just to clear things up, Petunia is NOT Palutena. She's completely my idea.)

"Pit," Petunia began slowly. "You know how the guardians are created, correct?"

"Yeah, one is created and trained when a human baby is born." He answered.

"Well, you were not created when a human baby was born... I created you. A long time ago, there was a war, many guardians had to go far away to fight in it and most did not return. One day, a messenger came to me bringing word that only three angels had survived but were severely wounded. I sent what little guardians I could to fetch them but no one ever returned. Our kind was dying out... So I created a being that could destroy that darkness once he had the proper training. I sealed away the darkness for as long as I could so you could train. But... as you see, it escaped somehow. That still puzzles me as to how it got free. But you see Pit, now you know the truth."

Pit stared at her.

"I think of you as my son... I always have. But I could not tell you until you were ready, but the darkness escaped too soon and now you have to battle them."

Pit nodded. "What about the voice in my head? And all the strange dreams?"

"Those are new to me. Tell me, did a shadow beast cut, bite or harm you any where in your body?"

"Yeah but Dazzle healed that." He said.

"Dazzle?" Petunia tilted her head. "Dazzle has no knowlegdge of healing abilities. That was the way she created, she was there to simply fight off any bad things. What did she use?"

"It was a potion in a clear bottle and blue liquid. It tasted bitter... Aren't our potions supposed to taste-"

"Sweet. Pit, where is Dazzle now? I am afraid we have been deceived by your student."

"She's on earth. With Zelda's friends."

"The mortal girl... Pit, I need you to retrieve Dazzle for me. Bring her here; the mortal girls' friends will be guarded by another angel. This darkness will stop at nothing to defeat you so it can complete its task of taking over the worlds. I must speak with Zelda now. And you, my child, must get Dazzle."

Pit halted a little but then he flew back down to earth towards Peach's house once again. He only hoped they were alright.

Zelda was startled to be standing in front of the goddess once again. She was certain this was not a dream anymore. She gave an uncertain curtsy.

Petunia smiled, raising her hand. "No need for that, Zelda. I would like to think of you and me as friends."

Friends... with a goddess. How strangely wonderful! Zelda thought to herself.

"Zelda, I will not keep from you the secrets of the situation, for you are in most certain danger. As is Pit. You would do whatever to keep him safe, correct?" Petunia's voice was careful, but it made Zelda shiver this time. What was she getting at? Of course she would do whatever it took to keep Pit safe.

"Yes, of course." Zelda wavered.

"Even if it meant forgetting about him?" Zelda's eyes widened. Was she suggesting that she- "Zelda, I would not suggest this if it were not needed, but it is. You must allow me to erase every memory you have of him. It is the only way to keep you both safe. I am aware of your feelings for each other... But I must do this. But, I will not if you do not wish it."

"Safe from the voice in his head? From all the darkness...? And the only price... Is our love?"

Petunia nodded slowly, Zelda could tell that Petunia was sincerally sorry to be doing this. But Zelda knew she had to keep him safe whatever way he could.

Pit landed in front of Peach's house and rang the doorbell. He was anxious, unable to keep still. Peach opened the door and Pit ran inside, demanding to know where Dazzle was.

Zelda nodded. "Do it then..." Her voice caught on her words and she closed her eyes tight to keep the tears from falling.

Dazzle came forward from the living room and in front of Pit. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Dazzle, how could you?" Pit glared at her, gripping her shoulders.

"Do what?" She asked, but a smirk was escaping her lips.

"You know what I mean!"

"You mean... healing your wounds but infecting you with your evil self?"

Pit's glare darkened. With a swift mood he had her tied down, he picked her up and flew out the door, not noticing the astonished looks from Peach and the others.

Petunia raised her hands to Zelda's shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a deep.

Zelda felt a cold feeling throughout her body, and a pulling at her mind and heart. It hurt but not in a physical way.

Pit flew in through the large doors of the gate and towards the palace. He started to feel a pulling at his chest and head, but he ignored it, and flew straight through to the palace's throne room where Petunia stood alone.

Just as the words 'Where's Zelda' formed on his lips, his memory of her vanished. Making him drop Dazzle on the floor in front of Petunia.

Short chapter i know... o_o But oh well, :o this chapter kinda depressed me... BUT do not worry! Good things will come to the mortal and angel couple ^.^

(I do not own any characters except Dazzle, and Petunia. The others belong to nintendo!)


	11. Chapter 11

As I promised... Good things are coming :D Sadly to say though... this story only has about two chapters before this story ends... :o I am having/had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it ^.^

Chapter 11

Petunia knelt down next to Dazzle in her prison that kept the young angel from using her strength and power. "Dazzle... you disappoint me. I see the betrayal in your eyes. I see everything you planned to do in your cold heart. But I do not understand... Why, Dazzle? Why betray your own family?"

Dazzle didn't meet the goddess's eyes. She did not speak, nor did she do anything rather than stare at the ceiling imaging what the sky must look like right now. Perhaps her master's plans were already in motion. Maybe the goddess is only visiting her because she thinks Dazzle knows how to stop the dark forces that are invading. Dazzle smirked to herself as she thought of the goddess pleading for forgiveness by HIM.

"You will not speak? Very well then. I will speak, you will listen. I have taken away all memory of the mortal girl, Zelda. She too does not remember anything about this world except what she read in stories. Your plans, or rather, your master's plans have been stopped. I see no reason to keep you here. Your punishment shall be the same as the mortal girl's. Not only that, but you will be stripped of your power and sent to live among the humans for the rest of your days. And your days on earth will be full of sorrow, and greif."

"Wait!" Dazzle cried out. "No, you can't do it! He'll kill me even if I don't remember anything! I'm as good as dead NOW but I know I'm safe here! Please, I'll tell you EVERYTHING! There are still things you don't know! Please, have mercy."

Petunia was taken aback at the child's outburst. It is unlike Dazzle to show such fear, so much remorse. At the time when she was born, the goddess thought this personality a good trait. She did not see the angel's betrayal in her future. So what made her turn to the darkness? The goddess let the angel speak before passing judgement. "Speak."

"My master... his plans haven't failed. At first, he thought to use Zelda as bait. Only shortly after he realized that Zelda WAS Pit's reason to keep fighting harder. By erasing her from his memory, he's now weaker. He's vulnerable to my master now. And its ALL thanks to you, Your Stupidness." Dazzle flashed her wicked smile as Petunia arose from where she crouched. Petunia rushed out of the prison, locking the doors behind her. She MUST find Pit, and fast.

How could she have not realized the dangers of taking away his memory? Petunia had acted rashionally in order to protect Pit. She realized now that she had been fooled by her own motherliness. And she was not about to let it happen again. Yes, she created Pit herself, but that was no reason to treat him differently from the other guardians.

She had to let him go.

Pit was sitting down on a light bridge connecting his home to a waterfall in the air. It was closest to the palace, which he always thought was special. Though now, he didn't care. Something felt wrong to him, and it wasn't just the aching in his head causing him to think that. He felt half complete but he couldn't figure out why. A few days ago, he'd felt fine. So what changed in him? What had he done? Was it even something HE himself did? He didn't think so, or else he would have remembered it. Wouldn't he?

_I can tell you what's wrong. _A creeping feeling like spiders crawling up all over his body washed over Pit as the voice echoed in his head. _You lost the girl you love. Petunia took her away from you. But, I don't blame her. Now she can be my little... _The voice laughed. _Entertainer._

Pit's eyes widended. The name Zelda seemed so familiar yet all too forgien. The voice too was familiar, sounded just like him... only... deeper, more raspy. "Who... are you? What are you talking about?"

_Oh Petunia out did herself this time! I thought, MAYBE her spells were growing weaker now that the darkness was getting closer, but nope! She's still got it in her doesn't she? Of course, I'll have to thank her before I slit her throat. _

"I'll never let you hurt her!" He screamed out just as the voice left his head.

What was going on with him? Who was Zelda? Why did he seem so attached to someone he'd never met? Question after question ran through his mind and just as he turned, he saw Petunia racing towards him. What had the voice meant by he'd have to thank Petunia?

"Pit!" The ergency in the goddess's voice spooked Pit out of his thoughts. He'd never heard her so scared before. In fact, he'd never heard anyone so scared before.

"What's wrong?" He said flying towards her. "Are you hurt?" Had the mysterious man in his head hurt her already? If so, he'd vanguish him where he stood! No one hurts the goddess and gets away with it!

"No, but your in great danger once again. I made a mistake taking away your memory. Please, hold still." Pit was confused. She took away his memory? That would fill a major whole in all the confusion going through his head right now. But not all of it. Still, he obeyed authority and let the goddess do as she needed. A light, comfortable feeling filled the crown of his head, and slowly spread to his shoulders, chest, arms, all the way down to his feet. That hallow feeling he felt vanished. His headache ceased. And all the memories of the days before flooded into his mind. "Pit? Do you remember Zelda? Please, say you remember the mortal girl you love!"

"I... remember."

Zelda heard the worried cries of her friends, and the barking of her puppy, when she fell to the floor on her knees, tears flooding her eyes. She remembered it all, every last moment she spent with Pit. Him saving her life, the talking on the porch and asking him to go into town with her, the kiss, skyworld, all the danger she and Pit were in, her letting Petunia take away her memory of him. The feeling was moraculous. She looked up at her friends and she said, "I remember everything again..." The others muttered small agreements.

Pit wasted no time, after hearing of the plans to come he flew through the portal to the mortal realm. He knew exactly where to find Zelda, and hopefully, it was not too late to still save everyone.

As he expected, Zelda was with her friends outside cluttered together talking all at once. They didn't even seem to notice his arrival until Zelda shoved her way through and into Pit's arms. They held each other thay way for one long moment where they seemed to vanish into their own world. And for a split second, nothing could break them apart.

But then that moment ended. And everything errupted at once.


End file.
